I Want What Is Mine
by The Angel's Devil
Summary: Klaus decides to kidnap a young vampire. Knowing that she is related to the Salvatore brothers. Yet he wants what is rightfully his and he plans to indulge in her, everyway possible. Rated M for Lemons and smut. DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just me and my dirty mind.

WARNING: THIS IS PURE SMUT.

**Set when Stefan steals the coffins from Klaus.**

A young woman lay naked on the king sized bed, unbeknown to her she had been taken from the Salvatore boarding house in her sleep. Her silky black hair lay sprawled out on the pillow, the hybrid who took her wanted to play, he wanted her to be his again. She started to stir in her sleep and her eye lids fluttered open revealing her light blue eyes. She sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar bedroom, the door had been left ajar.

"Lilly" The deep English accented voice echoed throughout the house. Her body shuddered, they both knew the affect he had on her. She slowly shifted her body so that she could get off of the bed, her feet touching the hard wood floor below, she slowly stood up.

"I want to play a little game, if you don't mind, love" the voice echoed again as she felt herself getting wetter. She looked down, she didn't realize she had been naked until now, she grabbed the cream coloured bed sheet and wrapped it around her chest, covering her body and tucking one corner into her cleavage. Klaus was enjoying having her in his little game, he knew her farther would come looking for her but, he could be taken care of later. She cautiously peered out of the door and looked down the hall, if she was a human her heart would have been fluttering like a butterfly.

"What if I don't want to play the game, Klaus?" she said as she stepped out fully onto the landing. A 'whoosh' could be heard from behind her.

"But we both know that, that is a lie, Lilly" Her breath hitched as he licked down her neck and then bit down on it, not so much to cut the flesh, but just enough to leave a red mark. Then he sped off, leaving her.

"I just have one question, love" she turned her head towards the direction that she thought the voice was coming from

"How many times has a man seen you naked?" she thought about her answer for a moment.

"Oh, lots of times, Klaus" Klaus growled at the thought of someone touching or just even looking at what was his. At hearing Klaus growl, she smirked knowing that her teasing is paying off.

"But only one man has seen me naked all those times." Klaus was now behind her again.

"I hope that the man was me, love" he growled into her ear as he groped her covered breasts, pushing her back into him.

"Of course it was." She moaned as her sky blue eyes suddenly turned dark with lust, Klaus moved her head sideways so he could get a better angle of her neck. He scraped his teeth on her jugular as his hand pulled out the bed sheet from her cleavage, exposing her naked body once again. His other hand held her waist as she felt her legs go weak.

Klaus smirked when he smelt her arousal and she gasped when she felt his hardened member probing her thigh through the fabric that concealed it. He sped them to the banister and forced her hands to grip it, his right hand went south as his left hand played with her left nipple, tweaking and pinching it, causing tiny shockwaves of pleasure to run through her body.

His right hand instantly found her heat, parting her lips, feeling her wetness and revelling in the scent that was her. Lilly Salvatore. She couldn't stop moaning, everything he did made her want him more. Her knuckles turning white from her grip, Klaus leaned forward towards her ear.

"Wet for me already, love? I haven't even started yet" She gasped when he put one of his long thick digits into her, her emptiness was only partly filled though, as she wanted something bigger and thicker than his finger. He slowly started to pump his finger in and out of her warm, wet, womanhood. Klaus realised that she does have another hole that he could fill, he moved his unoccupied hand closer to her mouth.

"Suck" He commanded and she opened her mouth as he slipped three fingers inside, she didn't know why he was telling her to suck his fingers but she knew it would be more fun without knowing. Her tongue ran over each finger, coating them all in her saliva, her moans vibrated along his fingers and caused Klaus to clench his jaw from the erotic feeling. He took his fingers out of her mouth and pussy, he crouched down as Lilly looked over her shoulder with confusion. Klaus spread her legs wider and traced circles on her tight ring with his saliva coated finger. The sensation was new to Lilly as she had never done anything like this, let alone having someone else do this to her. She moaned and gasped involuntary as he kept pushing the ring of muscle but he didn't want to penetrate the newly discovered hole just yet. His other hand returned to pumping in and out of her pussy. He looked into her eyes.

"Pleasure yourself." He compelled her, her one hand moved away from the banister and traced along her stomach all the way down to her swollen bundle of nerves, she began tapping, pinching and rubbing the bud. Her moans came out louder and faster. Klaus pushed his finger into her puckered hole and watched as it disappeared. He pumped his fingers in and out of both holes at the same time, causing Lilly to scream.

"Klaus!" There it is. That's what he was waiting for. He wanted to make sure that he was the only one that could give her pleasure like this. All she cared about was the pleasure that this man was giving her, her vision was clouded by fog as she screamed once more as another finger was added into her pucker hole.

"K-K-Klaus… P-Please" Klaus smirked as he looked up at the young vampire; her legs trembling and mouth open. She needed him and she needed him **now**. Klaus pulled his fingers out of her and moved her hand away from her bundle of nerves, he slowly stood up and looked at his love. His Lilly. He turned her around and kissed her passionately. Klaus pushed her against the wall, took his clothes off and grabbed her hips and slammed into her without warning.

This, he, he filled her, the emptiness that she felt before was now gone and had been replaced with Klaus. The person she needed. He thrusted into her, harder and faster, her moans were what fuelled him to give her what she wanted.

They were both close, he twisted his head and leaned into her neck, he was vaguely aware that his eyes turned a deep red colour and little veins popped up underneath his eyes. He bit into her. This caused them both to cum with her screaming his name.

Klaus woke later that morning to a knocking at the door,still on the landing, he sighed and carried his beloved to his bed, put on some boxers and headed downstairs to the door. He was greeted by a pissed off Damon and an uncomfortable looking Stefan "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

A/N: Review and let me know if I should turn this into a story or just leave it as it is. and tell me what you think as well please!


	2. Chapter 2: A Flashback

A/N: The italics is the flashback, okay? Good.

Lilly woke to the sound of muffled voices, possibly her father. She then screamed in pain, her neck felt like it was being stabbed with a vervain covered knife. Meanwhile downstairs Klaus was teasing Damon. "Well think of it as 'an eye for an eye'. You take my family, so I take yours" Klaus smirked as Damon's jaw clenched.

"Well you haven't taken Saint Stefan here so yo-"Damon was cut off by his daughter screaming in pain. Damon narrowed his eyes and Stefan lifted an eyebrow.

"A little torture tactic Klaus?"

Hurt flashed across the hybrids eyes so quickly the two vampires didn't spot it. Klaus had put on his poker face. "Something like that, mate"

Klaus was secretly worried for Lilly; he tried thinking back to last night, trying to find out if he had hurt her in anyway. Love was a vampire's or hybrid's in this case greatest weakness, Lilly was Klaus' weakness, she was the one true person he cared about apart from himself. Not that her father and uncle knew that though.

"Give. Me. My. Daughter. Now." Damon spat through his teeth. Stefan noticed that Klaus was in his boxers and again lifted an eyebrow.

"I hope you haven't been having a little late night fun with my niece, Klaus" Damon came out of his anger for a split second to notice the same thing Stefan had.

"If you have had you're sick, twisted 'fun' with MY daughter, I will rip out your heart and feed it to you"

Klaus had to chuckle, one: about the threat, Klaus was over a thousand years old and could not be defeated, especially by some outraged father who was ten times younger than him. Two: because of how Damon was very protective over his little girl.

"Well mate, it didn't go very well for you last time you had someone rip my heart out, now did it?" Lilly screamed again and Klaus watched as Damon's face went that little bit paler, but Damon quickly composed himself.

"Oh, you mean Elijah. Yeah, he ripped your heart out because he wanted you dead. How does it feel Klaus, that all of your family want you dead?" Damon put on his 'thinking face' and then kissed his teeth. Klaus had heard enough, he growled and slammed the door shut in their faces. Klaus rushed up to his bedroom.

There he found Lilly, sat up and clutching her neck. Her face was etched in pain as she looked up to his eyes, her crystal blue eyes were watery and her lips were parted so she could let out a gasp as another wave of pain hit her

"Lilly… what's wrong?" he said, his voice filled with pain as he tried to get her to look at him again.

"… Neck… please…" she choked back a sob and removed her hand from her neck to reveal a very nasty wolf bite. There was a lump which was a sickening yellow and green colour. Klaus' eyes widened at the sight and he gently placed his wrist to her mouth

"Drink" he murmured.

Lilly felt her fangs become visible as she kissed his wrist first and then sank her teeth into the flesh. Sweet blood immediately poured into her mouth. She drank greedily but savoured the flavour, Klaus' blood was like a drug, so sweet and addictive, just that little bit different to vampire and human blood. She felt the lump go down and her neck heal. She slipped her fangs out of Klaus' arm and looked up at him. So innocent but guilty at the same time, as a human she was innocent, always found the Brightside of a dark day. When she turned, she was still innocent per say but she now had a dark gleam in her eye and Klaus loved that.

_The year was 1879 and Klaus had met the lovely Lilly Salvatore. They had both fell in love with each other. Lilly made Klaus forget about the likes of Katarina and Tatia Petrova. Lilly knew Klaus was a vampire, she also knew her father was a vampire and had been turned when she was four years old. Klaus knew that Lilly loved him, she hadn't fooled around with Elijah or Kol or any other man in her life. She loved Klaus and only Klaus. _

_Rebekah was off with some petty commoner and Kol was probably off accompanying himself with some poor human girl who did not know that the night would be her last. Klaus decided that he was going to take Lilly for himself, with her consent of course. Lilly was admiring Klaus' art; a picture of a field, with the sunlight caressing each piece of grass as it slowly rose to send the earth light. She felt a presence behind her. "Nik, these paintings are amazing" she exclaimed._

"_Indeed they are, and only you and I have seen them, my dear. Not even Rebekah has seen these" Klaus took her hand and twirled her around to face him. Klaus put his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him._

"_I hope to have a person pose for me so that I may paint them" Lilly shivered at his words as he leaned down to her ear._

"_I would like that person to be you and I would also like you to be indecent as well, love" Lilly blushed at the thought of being naked in front of Klaus. No man had ever seen her in such a way. Klaus kissed her lips gently, knowing that she was human, he would have to be gentle whether he wanted to be or not. But Lilly secretly wanted it to be rough. She knew of his nature and didn't want him to be deprived of it because of her. She wanted to be pinned against a wall, to have her midnight black hair pulled or to even be bitten by him. God, just the thought would turn her on, but she would never say that out loud._

_Lilly kissed back with more passion as her hands found their way into his hair and tugged. Klaus groaned as he felt the familiar sensations of lust overwhelm him. Klaus was pushing the sleeves of her dress down her arms; she pulled them out and ran her hands along his covered chest. She took off his tailcoat as he helped her slide out of her dress. Klaus turned Lilly around and undid her corset, lace by lace, Lilly was getting nervous and Klaus could sense it. _

"_There is nothing to be afraid of, love" he whispered to her and he felt her shoulders relax. Her corset fell to the floor, next to her dress. She then helped Klaus undress. Klaus kissed her again, a little more rougher this time and pinned her shoulders to the wall, Lilly wondered if he could read minds but she knew he couldn't. Klaus didn't know what was happening to him, his heart yearned for this young woman, barely nineteen and her heart already belonged to a dangerous man. _

_Klaus kissed along her jawline and down her neck, he resisted the urge to bite her. He found her weak spot and kissed, sucked and nibbled on it, he wanted to taste her blood but no he had to control himself. Lilly moaned, she was getting ready for him and they both knew it. Klaus moved down to Lilly's nipples and flicked one with his tongue while his hand played with the other, squeezing and kneading it. Lilly had never felt this much pleasure as her stomach tied itself up in knots and her hands flew to Klaus' hair. Klaus switched nipples giving the other one more attention with his mouth; the cool air hit the saliva covered nipple and caused Lilly to moan again._

_When Klaus was pleased with her hardened nipples he moved lower, down her stomach before moving her to his art table and holding her down with his hand on her stomach. Klaus watched as the beautiful pussy glistened in the candlelight, her juices trickling down her thighs. Lilly rested on her elbow, looking down at the handsome man who was about to do something that she had never experienced before. Her face showed confusion when he looked up at her. _

"_You truly are the most beautiful creature on this planet" he licked from her tight opening to her little nub, Lilly threw her head back and moaned, she had never felt this before, she knew it was wrong but why did it feel so good? Klaus continued to lick her, occasionally straightening out his tongue and prodding her entrance. Lilly was wiggling and bucking her hips into his mouth, she felt alive, truly alive as her stomach continued to knot until she finally fell. Cumming on Klaus' face, he swallowed up all of her love juices, giving one final lick he moved to kiss her. _

_His tongue massaged her tongue, she could taste herself mixed with Klaus and she loved it. Klaus' fingers ran over her lips and she shuddered, she was still sensitive from her orgasm. She may have been sensitive but the burning sensation was still there. Klaus lined up with her entrance, Lilly hadn't realized how hard or big Klaus had become, he teased the tip of himself against her sensitive wetness. He looked into her eyes to see if there was any uncertainty, there wasn't. _

"_This is going to hurt at first love but I want you to know that I do not wish to hurt you intentionally" she slowly nodded as he pushed his way in; breaking her hymen. He stayed still, but she was so tight, wet and warm. She closed her eyes as they began to water and buried her head in the crook of Klaus' neck. Soon the pain began to dull down and she wiggled her hips "Klaus" she gasped. Klaus took this as the go ahead to pump in and out of her, slowly at first but then he couldn't control himself; his body had stopped listening to his brain. Lilly relished the feeling of Klaus inside of her, she could tell that his thrusts were getting faster and harder but she didn't care, the pleasure this man was giving her was indescribable. She moaned louder and louder, screaming his name nearly every time he brushed a certain spot inside her. _

_Lilly felt herself tighten around his long, hard member "Klaus!" That triggered his orgasm, he groaned "Lilly" Klaus picked her up and lay down on the wooden floor. She snuggled into his chest as her breathing and heartbeat came back to normal, Klaus placed her dress on top of them both as he slowly drifted off to sleep while listening to her heartbeat._

A/N: Please review I want to know what you think... about the story obviously. :D


	3. Chapter 3:A Deal

**A/N: I am so grateful for all the reviews this story has got. Thank you! Now on with the chapter.**

Klaus was holding Lilly's arm in a vice-like grip, if she was human she was sure that he would have cut off the circulation. Both of them were in the witch's house. Damon and Stefan were stood in front of them with Klaus' coffins behind the brothers. Klaus's mind was made up, he would have his family back. Damon was wearing a stern expression with a few frown lines across his brow. If this situation didn't involve his daughter he would be cursing himself about how Stefan was rubbing off on him. Damon and Stefan both knew Klaus would come to collect his family. Stefan was smirking which was getting a bit of a habit for the Ripper.

"Give me my daughter. Now." Damon was getting slightly uncomfortable at the sight of HIS daughter being manhandled by an original, let alone the original hybrid and that made the vampires blood boil. Lilly was in a difficult position, she knew her family and her lover hated each other. She also knew that her father would not allow her and Klaus to be in the same room as each other if he found out about her past and what happened at the mansion. However she did not know why Klaus was being like this, so rough with her, like he didn't care about her anymore.

**Flashback to 4 hours ago.**

"Klaus… Don't you think you're becoming a bit… soft?" the original growled at Tyler, for even thinking that Klaus was going soft. Klaus was the original hybrid, feared by both wolves and vampires. Who was Tyler to speak of him being so weak? It was degrading. He wanted to hear why Tyler thought this though, why this inexperienced hybrid thought that Klaus was weak. Klaus grabbed Tyler's neck and pushed him into the wall, leaving a crack.

"Why do you think I am becoming soft then, Tyler?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and his hand slowly tightened around the younger hybrids neck. While the commotion was going on downstairs, Lilly was upstairs getting dressed in some of the clothes Klaus had brought for Rebekah. She could hear what was being said downstairs but just because she could didn't mean that she actually listened. Tyler gulped he knew how much Lilly meant to Klaus. It was as much as Caroline meant to him before he was sired to Klaus.

"I… Err… Lilly… You have a weak spot for her, just like I had one for Care and just like Stefan had one for Elena… She… Um… She-" Tyler stuttered, he knew Klaus wouldn't be happy with his reason and the position he was in wasn't good. He could be dead within a split second. Heart on the floor. Boom.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Klaus was becoming more furious by the second and he was now enraged, he wanted information and he wanted it now.

"I think she is getting in the way of your plans to make a hybrid army." Tyler closed his eyes, ready for the pain in his chest to come. When he didn't feel the pain or hear Klaus shouting at him, he opened his eyes and continued. The older hybrid was frozen by what Tyler had said.

"You spend a lot of time with her when you could be planning to get your family back from Stefan. You have her as leverage, use her and then if you feel like it then get her back from her family when you have undaggered yours." Klaus looked at him, yes Klaus had been so blinded by lust for the young vampire that he had completely forgot that Stefan and Damon possessed his family. Use her. Yes, he could do that. She did not have to know of his plan, she would not like it but it would only be for a week. Then he would bring her back to his mansion to live with his family, until Klaus had his hybrid army. He would make it up to her then, show her the world in all its glory and more importantly, make her never want to leave his side. Not even if it was for her father.

**Present time.**

"Give me my family and I will give you your daughter" Damon and Stefan both nodded. Klaus watched as his family was put into a black van, his hand still clutching to Lilly's arm. Damon glared at Klaus while Stefan just stared at him blankly. When his family were in the van Klaus smirked.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you." Klaus pushed Lilly into her father. Lilly turned around, sandwiched between her uncle and father.

"We will be seeing a lot more of each other, Love" Lilly mentally smiled but her face gave away a fake shocked and scared expression as Klaus got into his van and drove away.

"Over my dead body" Damon muttered as he turned to inspect his daughter. He was patting her down and asking repeatedly if she was okay. He looked into her eyes, his expression changed from worried to happiness and relief. He gave her a hug.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again" Stefan couldn't help but smile at the pair, yes he has his emotions turned off but he still had to love his niece.

Lilly, Damon and Stefan walked in the Salvatore boarding house; Lilly had noticed that Damon and Stefan were more happy than usual. Elena was sitting in the living room looking at the floor, as soon as she heard the door 'click' she stood up. Hoping that Lilly was safe. Lilly saw Elena and ran quickly towards her; they embraced each other in a hug. Lilly felt a wet patch on her shoulder grow and with a frown she pushed away from the human to see Elena's tear streaked face. Damon smiled, not smirked. Smiled. At the sight of seeing his daughter back where she belonged and also at the fact they were able to trick Klaus. Before Klaus had arrived with Lilly squirming in his grip, Damon had undaggered Elijah and took the liberty to leave a note for said original in his coffin.

Meanwhile Klaus was throwing a tantrum: broken pieces of China and vases lay scattered on the ground, the furniture was broken, chairs ripped from their legs, walls stripped from their paper, feathers erupted from the cushions as Klaus lost his mind to anger. Klaus' hybrids were outside the house, they did not want to step foot in the house. Most of them were scared but would not show it. They did not understand why the original was acting like this, as soon as he put his family in a room, he gazed at their coffins and then started lashing out at nearly everything in the room. A hand rested on Klaus's shoulder, he turned around to be faced with Elijah. A look of confusion spread across the hybrids face.

"So dear brother, I heard you were in possession of Lilly Salvatore"

**A/N: So Elijah has been undaggered, Damon is happy, Stefan is feeling emotions (A little), Elena is happy, Klaus is angry and Lilly is torn. I am sorry that there were no lemons in this chapter but there will be in the next one. Review please. Pretty please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, stressful situations and all that. There IS a lemon in this chapter.

"How…" Klaus trailed off still staring at his brother in confusion. Elijah frowned.

"Where is Lilly? I must speak to her. If it was not you who undaggered me" Elijah looked Klaus up and down and then noticed the state of the house. Elijah's tone held anger and curiosity.

"You did not kill her, did you?" Klaus was still staring at his brother but the confusion had gone and all that remained was rage and sadness, Elijah noticed this.

"Klaus, what has happened? Where is Lilly?" Elijah showed genuine concern for the Salvatore daughter; he treated her like he did with Rebekah. Only problem being that Rebekah was more rebellious against Elijah than Lilly.

"Gone, Elijah… She has gone."

Elijah frowned.

"I had to make a deal; trade her for you and the rest of our family" Elijah looked back to his and his sibling's coffins. He noted that there was one missing and concluded that the coffin caused Klaus to run riot. Klaus had been tricked by the Salvatore brothers and he did not like it. Especially since it involved Lilly. Klaus decided that if the Salvatore brothers went against their word, then so would he.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was glad to have his daughter back, he was sitting in the armchair swirling a glass of bourbon. Elena was glad to have her best friend back but she was disappointed in Stefan for still being a Ripper, she had left to check on her brother and Stefan was just…. Stefan. He was staring at the fire; watching as roared and ate away at the wood. Lilly was upstairs, still wearing Rebekah's clothes. She gazed at the ceiling; wondering what Klaus was doing… She was going to find out very soon.

Later on that night, when everyone was asleep In the Salvatore boarding house, a figure was lurking in the shadows. It jumped onto a tree branch; next to the branch was a window that belonged to the youngest Salvatore's bedroom. The shadow peered into the room to see the girl asleep, tossing and turning; shoving her duvet off the bed, she looked like she was upset about something. The figure frowned. Noticing the unlocked window, the figure opened the window and blurred over to where the sleeping girl lay. She was dressed in a baggy white t-shirt and black shorts, the figure caressed her cheek. Lilly stopped moving, sighed and leaned towards the person's hand. The man lay next to Lilly and brought her into his arms, she responded by opening her eyes.

"Klaus?" She was confused. She didn't know why he was in her bed, holding her. She liked it but she was still tired. She struggled to keep her eyes open, feeling them become heavy. She eventually gave in to sleep. Klaus kissed her forehead and removed his arms from around her; he found a pen and a bit of paper.

Damon and Stefan,

I understand that you still have one of my coffins and since you have not returned it to me, then you give me no choice. I will reacquaint myself with Lilly once again until you decide to give me the last coffin. I cannot guarantee that she will not be harmed, so I suggest you hurry.

Klaus.

He placed the note on her bedside table. Klaus then placed his arms under Lilly's sleeping body and picked her up bridal style. She snuggled into his chest, gripping his shirt; afraid he would leave.

On a nearby road Elijah was waiting patiently for Klaus, he was not surprised to see his brother walking with Lilly in his arms, Elijah knew Klaus would take back what he wanted. A deal is a deal. Elijah got out of the car and opened the back door; Klaus placed Lilly in the back seats and covered her with his jacket. Even though it did not produce much warmth, Lilly unconsciously hugged it anyway.

Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, his love tucked in the blankets and still holding onto Klaus's jacket. When he and Elijah tried to take the jacket away from her, she just held on tighter, mumbling incoherent things. Elijah had gone out to get a snack or two, not killing anyone though. Lilly soon woke up, blinking a few times to let her eyes adjust. She then looked at the jacket in confusion and frowned. Amusement flashed in Klaus's eyes. Lilly looked up from the jacket and noticed the familiar bedroom, her eyes then found Klaus, sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at her.

"How?" Lilly asked

"I took you… Again" Klaus smiled as did Lilly but Lilly's turned into a frown as she thought about her family.

"What about the deal?" Klaus sighed, he had no idea how she was related to Damon Salvatore.

"There was a bit of a… complication, Love" Klaus took Lilly's hand in his own.

"Your father and uncle have not held up their side of the deal; they have one more of my coffins and Damon has already undaggered Elijah." Lilly smiled again but felt a tug at her heart at what her family have done; did they want a death wish? They should know better.

"Oh well, I don't mind being stuck here with you… and Elijah" Klaus felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Elijah's name. He knew she would never betray him but it was his primal instinct to act this way. Lilly moved her free hand to cup Klaus's cheek as she looked into his blue orbs.

"So I take it, you were there in my bedroom or did I just dream that?" Klaus chuckled and held her hand to his cheek.

"No love, that was real" He closed the gap between them and bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and passionate, unusual for Klaus who was such a dominant person or the 'Alpha male' as he calls himself. They pulled away from the kiss and Klaus moves Lilly onto his lap, facing him. Lilly pulled her hands away from his and ran them down Klaus's chest and abdomen, she wrapped her legs around his hips, and she rocked back and forth gently rotating her hips around his. Feeling himself harden, Klaus moved his hands to her waist and held her as he started grinding into her.

Lilly moaned as his hands pulled her closer to him again, ceasing her hip rotations, his lips found hers again and he prodded his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She decided to deny him, Klaus growled and moved one of his hands down to her bum, gave a squeeze and pulled her hips to his as he pushed his hips to her. This caused his clothed, hardened member to brush her clothed pussy. Lilly gasped at the feeling and Klaus hissed as his tongue entered her mouth, he traced invisible patterns in her mouth. Lilly pulled away and lifted Klaus's shirt up to his waist, hinting that she wanted it off him. Klaus complied and Lilly kissed his neck. Klaus hissed and went to push her shoulders away from him but she licked his Adams apple which caused him to shiver involuntary, Lilly felt his muscles moving and smirked against his skin as she kissed, nibbled and bit her way to his earlobe. Klaus groaned, half in pleasure and half in annoyance, he was not used to this. Lilly pulled away from Klaus's neck and looked at him through her lashes, trying to be innocent. Klaus growled and flipped her on her back, her legs dangling off the edge of his bed.

Klaus's hand slid up her white almost see-through shirt, he caressed her stomach. Lilly felt goose bumps crawl over her skin, moaning at his touch, she felt herself heat up and dampen. Klaus's other hand pinned Lilly's hands above her head and left them there, he pulled her shirt off to reveal her breasts, he groaned at the fact she didn't have a bra on, like she knew he would be touching her tonight. He wanted to check if she had panties on, he let a hand slip down her shorts, Lilly gasped and arched her back, Klaus's other hand went to kneading her breast. His hand in her shorts found nothing but skin. Klaus growled and she looked at him with a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"I knew you would come one of these nights, I just didn't-" Lilly moaned when she felt Klaus's fingers trace circles on her folds.

"Know when." She was arching her back towards Klaus, her hands still placed up above her head; she wanted to move them, to feel Klaus beneath her fingertips. Her resistance was running out. Klaus removed his hand from her boob and ripped off her black shorts; he spread her legs wider and moved his head lower, kissing her stomach and then her mound. His finger slipped into her.

"Klaus" She moaned and he hissed, imagining himself inside of her. He pumped his finger in and out of her at an unbelievable speed; she panted, moaned and bucked her hips into Klaus's finger. She didn't know when he took off his jeans and boxers but she didn't care. He was so hard that it was painful, pre-cum glistened on top of his dick. Klaus pulled his finger out of her and licked off her juices, Lilly pounced and pinned Klaus's hips to his bed. She blew cool air on Klaus's dick and watched as it twitched, she licked the tip and tasted his cum; Klaus shivered and groaned almost bucking his hips to the girls tongue. She placed her lips on Klaus's tip and sucked, swirling her tongue around it. Klaus hissed and groaned, she let her mouth take all of his cock. She sucked as Klaus bucked his hips into her mouth; his hand on her head, feeling her soft hair. Klaus was getting close but he did not want to cum like this. He rolled them, she was on her back and Klaus lined up with her and thrusted into her, both of them moaning, he brushed a certain spot which caused her to scream.

"Klaus! Ah, there, right there"

Klaus kept hitting the spot, causing her to see fog (No not Damon), they were both close.

"Klaus!"

"Lilly!"

Klaus collapsed on top of her but then rolled to the side, pulling her with him, they were both panting, and a light mist of sweat covering their bodies. Lilly curled into his chest and placed a leg on top of his, she placed a hand on his heart as he tightly held onto her waist, just in case Damon took her from him.

A few minutes later Elijah opened the front door, knowing he wouldn't hear their 'sounds' again for the rest of the night.

A/N: REVIEW! I will try to update again ASAP. I just want to thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and to all who have followed and favourited. I love you!


End file.
